


You Were Never Supposed to Leave

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5.11, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, does this count as canon divergence??, shameless us, this made me sad to write cause why did they end it like they did??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5.11 ending differently. </p><p>Prompt: can U do one about 5x11 when they found out ian was released from the military prison but he didnt run away with his mom bc mickey was so excited to see him it would have been so cute if ian was actually there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Never Supposed to Leave

 

 

Mickey pulls up to the gates of the military prison as a guard approaches them.

“We’re here for Ian Gallagher,” Fiona says moving closer to Mickey’s window from her place in the passenger seat. 

“Gallagher. Gallagher.” The man says looking down on his clipboard. “Ah yes. He’s been granted a release.”

“What? Really?” Fiona asks as she starts laughing with joy and looks back to everyone in the back to see their reactions. 

“You serious?” Mickey asks. His face didn’t seem to believe the officer but he looks around and sees everyone else’s reaction and realizes no one is yelling “Sike” or saying they’re just kidding so it must be. 

The officer nods and starts talking some technical bullshit that Mickey couldn’t pay attention to. His face lights up at the thought of Ian being let go.

“That’s….that’s…great!” He finally says. 

“How do we get my brother out of here so we can take him home?” Fiona asks the guard. 

“Right this way.” The man says signalling the men to open the gate to let Mickey drive in. 

Mickey finds himself in the lobby of the building waiting with the Gallagher clan. His leg nervously shaking against the chair he was told to sit in as he stares at the floor. He finally looks up when he hears the moving feet and screeching of chairs legs against the tile floor as the Gallaghers get up from them. They huddle around one of the doors, around Ian.

Mickey waits. He stares at his hands and waits.

“Hey,” he hears above him. It’s soft and tired. Mickey looks up and quickly gets up from his seat almost causing the chair to fall down behind him. He grabs Ian and holds on to him desperately. 

“Don’t leave again.” He begs quietly. He’s not even sure he’s said it but he feels Ian nod. 

They pull away from each other and see that the rest of the Gallaghers are already heading to the door. Mickey follows pulling Ian closely behind him.

He feels resistance once they get close to the car. Mickey turns around with a questioning look to Ian. He stands in front of his boyfriend.

“Is it true?” Ian asks.

Mickey looks at Ian still confused. Then thinks back to the day before. “That shit your family said?” Mickey sighs. “They were just saying that to get-”

“No no not that.”

Mickey’s eyebrows furrow. “What then?”

Ian pulls out his phone and holds it up. “I uh…” he clears his throat. “I listened to your messages. When I had taken Yevy. I never listened to them.” He sighs. “Is it true?” Ian looks down “Or where you just saying it to get me to come back?”

Mickey tries to think about what Ian was talking about. He must’ve left 30 voice mails that day.

_Oh._ Realization dawns on his face but Ian doesn’t see it as his eyes are still staring at the ground.

“You were worried about me and…”

“I love you.” Mickey says.

Ian looks up.

Mickey grabs Ian by the back of the head to get him to look into his eyes. “I. Love. You.” He says

“You do?” Ian asks, looking at Mickey. His eyes wide with almost innocence. 

“Of course.” Mickey kisses Ian gently. “So fucking much.” He says, burying his face in the crock of Ian’s neck. Ian slides his hands on the back of Mickey’s head, pulling his own head down towards Mickey’s. 

“I love you too.” Ian says softly. “I’m so sorry. For everything.” 

Mickey pulls away and shakes his head. “We’ll talk about it later. Lets get you home.” He puts his hand to Ian’s back and leads him to the car.

Mickey lets Fiona drive so he can sit by Ian. He holds him close, never wanting to let him go and Ian lets him. Ian feels sadness when the car approaches his house and gets out thinking Mickey would head back to his house. Until he realizes Mickey’s right behind him and he’s not leaving.

 

 


End file.
